Knights of the Throne
The Knights of the Throne are a loyalist Codex-divergent Successor Chapter of Primaris Marines created from the gene-seed of the Imperial Fists by Belisarius Cawl during the 27th Founding, the Ultima Founding. They were originally counted among the Unnumbered Sons, a secret army unveiled by Roboute Guilliman upon his return. As the Indomitus Crusade liberated planet after planet, contingents of the Unnumbered Sons were formed into Chapters, and placed at locations of value to the Imperium. Such was the case with the Knights of the Throne, formed to protect the Feudal World of Logris, a crossroads valued for the stable nature of the Warp in it's vicinity. Chosen from the most zealous of the Imperial Fists line, the defenders of Logris are staunch believers in the divinity of the Emperor. Almost destroyed in the Fall of Camlann, the remaining doomed Astartes ventured forth from the world in a Crusade to protect those faithful of the Emperor in need. Chapter History Foundation As the Indomitus Crusadw swept across the Ultima Segmentum, and the Thramas Sector in 020.M42, the advancing armies of Lord Commander Guilliman came across the world of Logris. Logris, by some twist of fate, had avoided the Warp storms and disasters that plagued the Dark Imperium. The Immaterium around the world's location was, in fact, remarkably calm. The Lord Commander recognised the value of a safe harbour in a storm, and made the world a staging and rallying point for Imperial fleets. To maintain Logris safe from enemy reprisals, he took eight hundred of the Unnumbered Sons, and founded the Knights of the Throne upon the planet. The Knights, chosen from those brothers of Imperial Fists stock but selected for their zeal, were quick to embrace their new lives as guardians and defenders. They spent the first decade erecting their fortress monastery, which they named Camlann, working closely with the people of Logris and building it upon the same mountain that housed the planet's largest Shrine. It was this closeness that awoke in them the fervour and faith that some of their distant brethren engaged in, and the Knights openly worshipped the Emperor, embracing him as the God of all Mankind. During this time, the Chapter would take those strong and willing from the populace; men of faith who wished to dedicate their lives to serving the Warrior aspect of the Emperor. With these new recruits, their numbers would swell to the one thousand full Marines of a Chapter. It was also during this period that the Chaplaincy began taking a keen interest in Logris' Imperial Saint, St. Medraut. They were astonished to find that his worship predated the establishment of the Adeptus Ministorum on the planet and, indeed, the annexation of it during the Great Crusade. The Fall In the forty ninth year of the new millennium, the forces of Lord Makarios the Pious descended upon Logris, with the intention of desecrating the remains of St. Medraut, and claiming the world for the forces of Chaos. Even as a savage battle took place in orbit, the massed forces of Lord Makarios took to the ground and met the world's defenders and the Knights of the Throne in the Battle of Logris, which would later be called the Fall of Camlann. Though the battle was nearly lost, the stalwart defiance of the Knights, and the selfless faith of the people of Logris awakened enough of St. Medraut's power to give the few surviving Knights of the Throne strength and endurance far beyond that of normal Astartes. The field was won, and Lord Makarios' forces were routed, but at a terrible cost. Of the thousand brave Knights to take part in defending Logris, only eleven now lived. On the surface, the devastation was widespread, and Camlann lay in ruins. In orbit, all but one of the Chapter's ships fell, while the Imperial fleet there stationed was severely damaged. Eleven Stand Shamed and beaten, the last remnants of the Knights scoured the shrine of St. Medraut and the ruins of Camlann in search of any survivors. As they advanced through the broken halls and ruined chambers they once called home they could feel little but grief. The broken and ruined corpses of Knights littered the battlefield, defiled or burnt beyond any possibility of recognition. Until they came to the broken, battered Astartes clad in white. Leodelinus, Master of the Apothecarion lay there, dying from a thousand wounds. Even then it was evident by the blood trailing on the floor that the apothecary had crawled and dragged himself through the ruins, searching for any brothers yet living, or undecayed. The man wept at the sight of them, yet living though covered in wound themselves. Like Aelfred, he believed that the Knights would rise again, if only they could harvest the gene-seed of the fallen brothers. With a heavy heart, Coenred told him of the sacrilege commited, and the hopelessness of the search. A dark pall fell over Leodelinus' eyes, but was banished by the hacking, coughing hiss that was all the laughter the dying Marine could muster. Looking at the survivors of the once proud order, the apothecary said: "Officium". And then he plunged his narthecium's reductor into his own chest, extracting his gene-seed, but ending his own life. Though most believed it a doomed hope, Coenred decided they would take the Lady of Logris and quest to Mars, to give the gene-seed to the Adeptus Mechanicus, so that they might one day live again. Contacting the Adeptus Ministorum, the Knights arranged for the Ecclesiarchy to establish themselves in force upon the planet, taking up the mantle of its defence. It was not a difficult task after relating the intervention of an Imperial Saint in protecting the world from Chaos. Taking on their new titles, and emblazoning their armour with their new colours, they departed Logris and began their long journey to Mars. Though the journey was fraught with peril, and the Knights deviated from their course multiple times to aid the faithful of the Emperor whensoever they required it, after a year of travelling through the churning mess that the Immaterium had become, the Knights arrived to Mars. There, Lord Coenred contacted the Tech-Priests and delivered unto them the very last of the gene-seed of the Chapter. It was there, above the surface of the Red Planet, that an envoy from Terra boarded the Lady of Logris. The man was Cardinal Nikodemos of the Holy Synod of Terra, a close servant of the Ecclesiarch. He told them that the leader of the Adeptus Ministorum was aware of their deeds and their faith, and that he was acting to ensure that the Knights of the Throne would rise once more. Though the Knights were exalted at this, the Cardinal was swift to disillusion them. They were, he said, to undertake a fifty year penitent crusade. If, at the end of that, they were deemed worthy, the newly raised Astartes from their gene-seed would be given over to them and the Knights would be reborn. If not, they would fade into oblivion. So it was that the Knights set out into the Imperium, winding their way back to Logris through battle after battle. Wherever they were needed, the Lady of Logris would emerge, and the eleven companions would charge into the fray, clad in armour of faith and becoming a shining beacon of hope to imperial forces. Consummate duellists and monster hunters, they would battle Champions of Chaos, Xenos beasts, and heretic heavy armour with furious might. Their long crusade would see them arriving back to their homeworld in its darkest hour, as the hosts of Lord Makarios the Pious prepared to fall upon it once more. Having marshalled his forces for the better part of half a century, even as he collected relics and items of power, Lord Makarios was on the eve of his profane apotheosis. The Knights fought far ahead of the imperial forces on the planet, crashing through Lord Makarios' corrupted horde. Ser Thrand gave his life to grant the Knights access to the Shrine of St. Medraut, and Ser Colten and Ser Eadmund perished guarding the entrance to allow the others time to press the attack. Ser Aelfred was mortally wounded fighting the bodyguards of Lord Makarios, and Ser Kennald gave his life so that the man he had so often called a fool could see the arrival of one thousand new Knights of the Throne in orbit, sent by the Adeptus Ministorum in Logris' hour of need. His dreamed fulfilled, Ser Aelfred lay dead beside Ser Kennald. Though grief stricken by their losses, the sight of their new brothers making planetfall to save Logris spurred the surviving Knights onward. As the Knights fought Lord Makarios' personal retainers, and Master Ainwém prayed once more at the head of St. Medraut's tomb, Lord Coenred faced the Dark Apostle alone, as is the way of the Knights. Their duel was earth-shattering, the clash of the corrupt, ten thousand year old traitor and the Astartes of quiet faith, who had spent those ten thousand years awaiting his time to fight, and die, for the Imperium. Ultimately, Lord Makarios struck Lord Coenred down, and with another blow of his mace, tore the tomb of St. Medraut asunder. In that moment, he completed his last task, and the Warp reached out to him, remaking him into a Daemon Prince. But the essence of the Saint would not be banished, and with a blinding light Lord Coenred was suffused with it and stood up. Bolstered by the strange power, he clashed again with the Ascended Makarios. The two beings leapt into the air and ascended on wings of light and darkness as they struck at each other. The contest ended when Lord Coenred plunged Calesvol into Makarios' heart, destroying the Daemon Prince's form in the Material Plane and banishing him to the Immaterium. Five Hundred Rise In the wake of the Second Battle of Logris, the five remaining members of the Eleven gathered the new Knights. Of the one thousand sent, only five hundred had survived the battle. These were organized into five orders, named in honour of the five fallen Knights. They were: the Order of Valour, in honour of Ser Thrand; the Order of Patience, in honour of Ser Eadmund; the Order of Hope, in honour of Ser Aelfred; the Order of Retribution, in honour of Ser Kannulf; and the Order of Might, in honour of Ser Colten. Ser Seth became the Lord of the Chapter, while Ser Farulf and Ser Waldere became his Honour Guards. Master Ainwém established a new Chaplaincy, and instructed the new Knights in the ways of the Chapter. Ser Kay passed the Banner on, and left the Chapter on a pilgrimage into the Imperium, defending the Faith wherever it is under siege. The reestablished Knights of the Throne are now a crusading Chapter, their fleet carrying their brothers and Knights into wars across the Imperium, bringing holy zeal and hope to hundreds of battlefields. Their numbers are growing once more, swelling the Orders to far beyond their original size. Chapter Home World Logris, an Imperial Feudal World host to the remains of Saint Medraut, an early Saint of the Adeptus Ministorum. Though the population is fervently pious, the obscurity of Saint Medraut to the Imperium at large resulted in it never being converted into a Shrine World. As a result, the cathedrals and chapels on the surface are marvellously varied, reflecting the myriad styles that have developed on the world. The miraculous defence of Logris, however, drew the Ministorum's attention to the world. Decided as they were to depart, the remaining Knights willingly gave the world over to the Ecclesiarchy, after extracting binding promises that it would be protected. A temperate world of rolling planes and soft coastlines, it can be considered a Paradise World. It's mountains hold small deposits of rare minerals, valued greatly by the Forge Worlds of the Adeptus Mechanicus. Though the inhabitants might have once learnt how to use them, the secrets of the materials have been long lost. The Recruitment Process Formerly, the Knights of the Throne recruited from the pious and hardy people of Logris. Long centuries of toil in the mines and quiet faith make the people strong and disciplined, properties enhanced by training and indoctrination after joining the Chapter. The people of Logris consider it an honour to be selected for the trials, and willingly volunteer The Knights of the Throne had not recruited since the events of the Fall of Camlann destroyed all but eleven Brothers of the Chapter. However, after the reestablishment of the Chapter, the fleet of the Knights takes worthy and pious imperial citizens from the worlds they visit, transforming them into Astartes and distributing them among the various Orders of the Chapter. Notable Campaigns, Wars and Conflicts The Fall of Camlann 049.M42 Also known as the Battle of Logris, the Fall of Camlann was an event that led to the almost complete destruction of the Knights of the Throne and their fleet, as well as the utter destruction of their fortress monastery. The forces of the Chaos Lord Makarios the Pious descended in force on the planet, intent on profaning its sacred relics. The resistance of the Knights, willing to sacrifice their fortress monastery to preserve the faith of the people of Logris, and the intervention of St. Medraut ultimately led to an incredibly costly victory for the Knights. The Second Battle of Logris 099.M42 As the forces of Lord Makarios, bent on daemonic ascension, fell on Logris once more, the Knights rush back to defend their planet along with a sizeable imperial force. Battle is joined and the Knights make their way to the shrine of St. Medraut. Ser Thrand, Ser Eadmund, Ser Aelfred, Ser Kannuln, Ser Colten, and Lord Coenred give their lives, but the Ascended Lord Makarios is defeated and banished to the Warp. The imperial forces receive timely aid in the form of one thousand new Knights of the Throne ushered along by the Adeptus Ministorum, and Lord Makarios' forces are routed or destroyed. Chapter Organisation After the near eradication of the Chapter, upon returning to fighting strength they left behind the tenets of the Codex Astartes and organised themselves around Knightly Orders, each having its own leadership, knights, and neophytes. The chart represents the standing force of the Chapter as of the Plague Wars. Headquarters Orders Special Ranks Following the destruction of the Chapter's Fortress-Monastery, the remaining few Brothers of the Knights of the Throne reorganised themselves into a free force of equals. Captain Coenred became the Lord of the Chapter, and the remaining Brothers, independent of rank or company, all became Knights. Ever since the Chapter was replenished, the Chapter Master has been called the Lord of the Chapter, while the brothers are known as Knights. The Lord is the nominal head of the Chapter, but decisions are made as equals, where the Masters of the Orders have equal sway as the Lord, the Honour Guard, and the Chapter Ancient. Chapter Serfs The serfs of the Knights of the Throne are all of Logris stock, living aboard and maintaining the ships of the Chapter, and their many systems. They see the Knights as symbols of hope and valour, sharing the Knight's unwavering faith in the Emperor, and taking the vessels into any adversity with valour beyond that of normal imperial citizens. Their positions are hereditary and, over the years, they're number has increased enough for there to exist redundancy and a number of serfs purely dedicated to worship as a monastic order. These serfs are trusted with the Reclusiam as well as with the Archives of the Knight's battles and forays through the Warp. Every Veteran Knight has a number of personal serfs who act as equerries for him, maintaining his armour and his weaponry, as well as seeing to his needs. Combat Doctrine At the time of the Eleven, the Knights of the Throne took the field together, an elite force of frighteningly skilled warriors. Bearing no weapons save for the ones they held during their last, doomed defence of the Shrine of Saint Medraut, they charge their enemy from the front, relying on the Emperor's Divine Protection until they close with the enemy commanders. In single combat, each Knight was a terror, a whirlwind of blades and pious fury, able to match legendary warriors and fell warp beasts. Each Knight fights in his own fashion, never backing down, demonstrating the storied legacy of stubbornness of their forebears. Many times, as a Knight seemed likely to fall, they have risen up once more and held their ground, the fire inside burning bright as they chant praises to the Emperor. After the rebirth of the Chapter, the new Knights learnt the ways of battle from their veteran brothers, and take to the field in droves of warriors, eager to charge the enemy and earn for themselves the legends of their forebears. Rushing into the fray together, the Knights favour close combat above all else. Chapter Gene-Seed The Knights of the Throne's Gene-Seed is remarkably pure, a successor of the Imperial Fists' own, lacking both the Betcher's Gland and the Sus-an Membrane. They do display a stubborn streak reminiscent of their kin, and a zealotry comparable to that of the Black Templar. Another common trait is their proud and individualistic nature, though whether this is a genetic predisposition or the result of the Chapters reverence for its heroes, is not fully known. Notable Figures The Eleven Lord Coenred: '''Lord of the Knights of the Throne, Coenred was an Honour Guard for Chapter Master Etrur, and a respected veteran in the Chapter. One of the most experienced warriors, he is one of the Unnumbered Sons created in M31 and held in reserve until the return of Roboute Guilliman. He is a contemplative man, an possesses a quiet, burning faith in the Emperor. A caring and charismatic leader, he is prone to melancholy for what he perceives as his many failings to his duty, but his will in unbreakable. Tall, even before his transformation into an Astartes, his face has a solemn look, lined with years of worry and prayer. His prowess at arms is formidable, only matched within the Knights of the Throne by the rivals Farulf and Waldere, having slain human and xenos champions alike. He bears two ancient swords forged on Logris thousands of years ago, one of them called Calesvol and said to be the sword borne by Saint Medraut. Killed by the hand of Lord Makarios on his quest for daemonic apotheosis, imbued by the power of St. Medraut he would rise once more as a Saint in his own right to battle the Daemon Prince. He was named a Saint by the Ecclesiarchy, and his remains are enshrined on Logris. The people of the world revere him as much as they ever did St. Medraut. '''Master Ainwém: '''Master Ainwém is the Chapter's historian and lore-keeper. One of the Chapter's Chaplains before the Battle of Camlann, it was his purity and faith in the human followers of the Emperor that ultimately saved Logris from destruction. A beacon of faith, he is however a deeply studious man. On the Knight's crusade he has visited many Shrines and perused the artefacts and tomes within, seeking further knowledge on the Divine Nature of the God-Emperor, and that of his Saints. Gaunt faced, this belies his personal strength and endurance. Beyond that, his mind is sharp and stern steel. Though among the Knights his is the lesser skill at arms, Master Ainwém's knowledge of the Imperium's enemies makes him a challenging opponent, while his presence inspires his Brothers to greater acts of valour. He bears the Crozius Arcanum that is the sign of his office. After the reestablishment of the Chapter, Master Ainwém merged their traditions with the old, and stayed as a trusted adviser to the Lord of the Chapter. He would continue to investigate the secrets of the Divine, frequently leaving on long pilgrimages to distant Shrine Worlds. '''Knight Kay: Kay is the Banner-bearer for the Knights of the Throne, he was a veteran of the 1st Company. Brash and acerbic, the sharpness of his tongue is a joke among many of the Knights, as is the bluntness of his manner. A broad man, he has a blocky face with noticeable stubble and a scar across his brow, usually drawn into a frown of disapproval. Heavier than most Astartes, Kay is a terrible opponent, matching strength for strength, blow for blow with vicious brutality. He bears the Banner of the Chapter, and a Thunder hammer, the same weapon he wielded as a veteran. After the reestablishment of the Chapter, Kay passed the Banner to a new brother, and left to wander the Imperium, a lone protector of the Faith. It is said that, when the Faithful are in dire need, a huge figure appears, clad in shining Gravis armour, bearing two huge Thunder hammers with grim determination. Knight Thrand: Thrand is the natural brother of Seth, and one of the two survivors from the 3rd Company. A man of violent faith and aggressive disposition, Thrand is known for his bravado and willingness to accept any challenge, no matter how foolish. His broad, plain face is flushed showing the myriad white-lined scars he has earned over countless fights. An uncontrollable fighter, Thrand preffers to throw himself at the largest, most imposing enemies he can find, favouring large Xenos beasts or frightful mechanical abominations. In combat he wields twin ancient axes given to him by the people of Logris, supremely balanced and sharpened. Knight Seth: Seth is the natural brother of Thrand, and the other survivor from the 3rd Company. The most carefree and jocular of the Knights, his constant good cheer even in the face of the Chapter's doom is an essential part of their endurance, even if his lighthearted demeanour is not always appreciated. Seldom appreciated, as well, are the jokes he directs at Kay, at least by him. Broad as his brother, his face is covered in the lines of many years of laughter. A stalwart combatant in his own right, he follows his brother into battle, hacking and slashing at any who would attack his back. He bears a Storm shield and a graceful sword of ancient Logris craft. Seth would become the new Lord of the Chapter when it was reestablished, bearing Calesvol forth into battle. His humour has not lost its sway over his brothers and, even though he mourns the loss of Thrand deeply, it has not lost any of its potency. Knight Eadmund: Eadmund was a sergeant in the 4th Company, and its only survivor. A stern and honest man, he is called the Bulwark by his brothers for his unbending and inflexible, particularly on the matter of honour. In spite of this, Eadmund is known for his merciful disposition, offering heretics the chance to repent and save their souls, even if their lives are forfeit. Tall, heavy and severe, his large-boned face is marred by a scar to the left of his chin pulling that side of his mouth into a permanent scowl. Unshakeable in battle, he strides forward, weathering blows and striking back with simple, but powerful blows. Eadmund bears a Stormshield into battle, and one of the ancient axes taken from Logris. Knight Aelfred: Aelfred was one of the youngest and most recent additions to the 6th company, and the only Knight to be of Logrisian descent. While all the other Knights, cheerful or nay, have accepted the reality of the Chapter's doom, Aelfred refuses to do so. Among the Knights he embodies hope, believing that, one day, the Knights of the Throne will be rebuilt, and a full Chapter once more. Fair and tall, strong and lithe, he wears the traits of the people of Logris clear on his face. In battle he fights with the fervour and zeal of a fresh convert, believing that every enemy slain is a step on the path of redemption and renewal. He wields ancient weapons of Logris with the reverence of inheritance, bearing an axe and an ornate claw. Knight Kennald: Kennald was the Champion of the 7th Company before its destruction. Bitter and morose, he is haunted by those he could not save. The more fatalistic of the Knights, he clashes with Aelfred, calling his hopes naive. Kennald fights for the destruction of the enemies of the Imperium, wishing to burn brightly before the inevitable end. Swiftest of all the Knights, in battle he leaps from enemy to enemy, felling them with merciless efficiency. He bears cruelly shaped, twin claws of ancient Logris design. Knight Farulf: '''Farulf One-Eye is one of the two survivors from the 8th Company, a master of close combat, and the rival of Waldere. Jovial and proud, he is a man of cheer and song, finding great joy in the exercise of battle. Broad shouldered and strong, he has an honest face with one blue eye, and one cybernetic one. In battle he leaps high, favouring attacking from above, all while chanting praises to the Emperor. He bears a sword and axe, of the kind made in ancient Logris. After the reestablishment of the Chapter, he became an Honour Guard to Lord Seth. His duties would also include training the new Knights in skill at arms. '''Knight Waldere: '''Waldere Silver-Hand is one of the two survivors from the 8th Company, the rival of Farulf, and a master of close combat. Somber and brooding, he is a man of contemplation, finding solace in the exercise of battle. His body is like corded wire, with a gaunt face, and a cybernetic prosthesis in place of his right arm. In battle he moves from side to side, attacking from below, while praying silently to the Emperor. He bears an axe and a sword, ancient weapons made in Logris. After the reestablishment of the Chapter, he became an Honour Guard to Lord Seth. His duties would also include training the new Knights in skill at arms. '''Knight Colten: Colten was once a Sergeant in the 9th Company, he still favours the use of overwhelming force. With a bluff, boisterous attitude, he can be loud and obnoxious, but is held in high esteem by the Knights. A huge man, even for an Astartes, of great girth, bearded and possessed of a deep, thundering voice. Sure and powerful, he strides into the thick of battle, smashing his way through armour and fortifications like an avalanche. In combat he dextrously wields a gigantic Thunder hammer, dwarfed by his massive frame. The First Sacrifice Leodelinus, Master of the Apothecarion: the only other survivor of the Fall of Camlann, took his own life in order to provide a sample of undefiled progenoids to grant the Knights the possibility of rebirth. Chapter Fleet Battle Barges: * Lady of Logris: The sole vessel of the Knights of the Throne before their reestablishment, and the only one to survive the Fall of Camlann. The Lady of Logris travels through the Immaterium now as it did before, bearing the Knights of the Throne to those worlds where the faithful are in dire need. Acts as fortress monastery and carries the Order of Valour. * Chariot of Medraut: Acts as command centre of the Fleet and is captained by Ser Emrydwg. Strike Cruisers: * Shield of Piety: '''Flagship of the Order of Patience. * '''Stone of Kings: Ship of the Order of Patience. * Sword of Light: '''Flagship of the Order of Hope. * '''Tree of Hope: Ship of the Order of Hope. * Grim Satisfaction: '''Flagship of the Order of Retribution. * '''Horn of Vengeance: '''Ship of the Order of Retribution. * '''Hammer of Faith: '''Flagship of the Order of Might. * '''Long Warcry: '''Ship of the Order of Might. Chapter Livery Chapter Colours The Knights of the Throne wear unpainted armour, exposing the steel-coloured metal, save where they bear their heraldry. Capes and cloaks are white, if they are worn. Chapter Heraldry Worn on the left pauldron. A field parted per pale, in white and black, with a Skull with Golden Wreath, representing the immortal nature of the Divine Emperor as he sits between Life and Death. Company Heraldry Unique to each company, the full blazon is worn on the right shoulder. Veterans with a right to bear their personal heraldry wear the Company colours on the right knee. Personal Heraldry Worn on the right shoulder by veterans only. Each of the Knights bears his personal heraldry, incorporating elements from his Company as well as personal motifs. The ordinaries are worn on the left knee. Relations '''Allies Adeptus Ministorum: '''Their Faith and zeal, along with their willingness to sacrifice to protect the faithful of the God-Emperor have made the Knights become close to the Ecclesiarchy. Through their influence, the Knights have been afforded some leeway in certain matters. '''Monarch: '''The mysterious Freeblade known as Monarch has fought by the side of the Knights on numerous occasions, being himself a fervent enemy on Lord Makarios. '''Battlefleet Pullus: Their stewardship of Logris' tranquil Warp zone brought them into frequent contact with Battlefleet command, and the fleet of the Knights of the Throne frequently deploys along that of the Imperial Navy. Enemies ''' Lord Makarios the Pious: '''The Dark Apostle come Daemon Prince is a hated enemy of the Knights of the Throne, having almost destroyed the Chapter on two occasions, besieged Logris, and defiled the remains of St. Medraut. Notable Quotes Gallery Category:Goremaw Category:Imperial Fists Successors Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines